


Harry Potter and the Big World

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression, Littles and Bigs, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: Your Bellybutton is host to approximately 67 different bacterias





	1. Classification

Harry couldn't sleep, pacing around the bedroom carefully at a few days before his birthday. He'd be at the Burrow when his time to be classified came, making him feel slightly more relaxed than if he was at the Dursley's house.

His Uncle was a Neutral and so was his Aunt, Dudley was a Submissive which had caused his uncle aggravation but the whale of a man swore it was better than a Little. Anything was better than a little to Vernon Dursley and he'd gladly kill his nephew if he was one, Wife's sister's son be damned. He'd bought diapers for the boy when he was really a baby, he'd not shell out another penny for any more.

Harry laid down on his bed, curling under a blanket that Mrs. Weasley had sent him in a care package and sniffed the knitted blanket which smelled like the Weasley Matriarch. It smelled like Vanilla and it soothed a deep ache in Harry's chest he didn't know it existed.

His eyes closed and he yawned, tucking his blanket more securely around him as he drifted off to sleep. His dreams were untroubled for once.

~Two days later~

Harry sat on his bed, smiling because today was the day that he would be going to the Burrow to be with his friends. His trunk was packed along with his rucksack, blanket in the rucksack for safekeeping. It was one of his most prized possessions along with his Firebolt from Sirius.

He was reading a letter from Remus, excited at the little doodles of things Remus had seen.  His legs swung as he sat on the bed, butt well pushed away from the edge. Harry folded it carefully and put it away with the blanket, making sure it wouldn't get crinkled before he heard shouting from downstairs.

He jogged down slowly, going towards the sound of the shouts reluctantly. He hated shouting, it frightened him at times but Vernon seeing him afraid was worse. The dark haired boy stuck his head into the living room and saw the issue, scooting into the room and stopping slightly to the side of the fireplace. He heard them bickering behind the boards about what the issue was.

"Mr. Weasley! They've stopped it up! It has an electric one in front!" Harry called through to them, trying desperately not to giggle at the situation.

"Why on earth would they do that?" Arthur sighed. "Stand back!"

"Now you listen here!" Vernon started forward right as there was a loud bang and the wall practically exploded, dust showering everyone except Harry for the most part.

"Ah. Sorry about that." Arthur stepped through and turned to Harry. "Alright there, Harry?" He caught the boy in a hug, petting his hair like he was one of his sons.

"I'm alright, Mr. Weasley." Harry smiled at the red haired man, enjoying the contact.

"Where are the rest of your things?" Fred looked around the room.

"Upstairs in my room." Harry responded and the twins made their way up to it, passing the kitchen which held a thoroughly frightened Dudley.

"Lovely home you have here." Arthur said kindly to the Dursley's, dosregarding that he blasted half the wall off. Vernon looked like he'd have an aneurysm, face turning a brilliant shade of purple as his fury gathered.

"Hey, Mate." Ron grinned at Harry, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and squeezing him gently. He was a bit worried about his friend who was quite pale. "Dad, can we go back now? Harry looks a bit tired."

"Hm? Sure." Arthur noticed it too and sent the two home through the Floo, keeping an eye out on Fred and George who dragged the trunk in. "George, you take it through and then Fred."

"Sounds good, Dad." The twins chimed, grinning as Fred 'tripped' and spilled a bunch of candy right as George went through the Floo.

"Oh I'm sorry." Fred had seen Dudley snatch one up and the ginger filled his pockets with the rest of the fallen candy, watching as Dudley's issues began and laughing hysterically at the pandemonium that ensued until Arthur made him go through the Floo.

"Did he eat it?" George grinned, questioning his twin who was sitting on the floor laughing.

"Shoulda seen his face, the big lump." Fred was helped up by his twin, Charlie laughing at the table as he'd been filled in about what occured.

"Boys!" Arthur had appeared and proceeded to go off on them as Ron quickly led Harry upstairs. The 14 year old knew Harry got frightened by yelling and had no desire for his friend to be upset. 

"Bill and Charlie are staying here too." Ron pointed to an open door that was normally closed. "And Hermione has... Ginny's old room."

Harry didn't say anything, mind drifting off into some picture he thought of. Ron led him quietly after that, Harry's trunk already in the room thanks to Charlie. The ginger helped his friend settle onto the extra bed set up and helped him undress, knowing Harry was exhausted because tended to be unable to sleep when he was excited or stressed.

"My blanket." Harry panicked slightly, scrambling until Ron handed him the rucksack and watched Harry first take out a letter and then the blanket his mum had made for her adopted son. Harry put the letter back in the bag and cuddled up with the blanket, passing out quickly.

Ron went out and intercepted Hermione. "You can't go in there. He's sleeping."

"He still not sleeping well?" Hermione frowned, walking with Ron back downstairs and they were found by Molly.

"Where's Harry?" Molly questioned, peering around and looking worried.

"Sleeping, Mum. He can't sleep when excited." Ron explained. "So I got him to lay down for a bit."

"Oh good. I don't want the poor dear to be overtired. Ron, go help set up the tables. Hermione, please set the tables when they're done setting them." Molly ordered, ruffling first her son's hair and then Hermione's before dabbing her eyes with a tissue and going to find Arthur.

~Dinner Time~

A sleepy Harry was carried by Fred downstairs, the older boy smiling at the half asleep hero who would be a Little if his guess was right and they usually were.

"Harry, can you walk for me? We're going to go eat outside." Fred set Harry on his feet, stroking his friend's cheek until the green eyed boy looked at him. "Let's go eat."

"Okay, Fred." Even half asleep Harry knew which was which. He followed Fred willingly, sitting between the twins who made his plate when it was obvious that Harry would rather fall back asleep. His body was gearing up for some changes and using lots of energy.

He picked at his food, eating slowly and giving up halfway through. The dark haired boy leaned on Fred, yawning widely and went back to sleep instead. He was safe here and the Weasleys would protect him, which settled an unease he'd have about falling asleep anywhere else besides perhaps Hogwarts.

"Here, Fred. Finish your dinner. I'll put him to bed." Bill was already done, rising and moving around the table to the other side. He lifted Harry easily, the boy whining as he was moved. The tall man strode inside quickly, taking him up to Ron's room and changing Harry into a set of pajamas before taking a deep breath and changing Harry's undergarments into a discrete pull-up in case Harry had an accident. "Sleep well, Harry."

Harry just curled up more, holding the blanket to his face and mumbling in his sleep. He'd be out till morning.

~Harry's Birthday~ (Changing the timeline a bit from the book)

Harry yawned, being woken up by a gentle hand running through his hair. "Cub, wake up. It's 10 am, Harry." Remus's soft voice penetrated his brain and he opened his eyes.

"Remus!" Harry launched himself into the werewolf's lap, clinging to the other man tightly and nuzzling into his chest. He was even smaller now, legs not touching the floor as he sat in Remus's lap.

"Good morning, my Cub. Did you sleep well?" Remus summoned a comb and set about fixing the mess that is Harry's hair, causing many whines from the boy.

"Uh huh." Harry was suddenly quiet, not wanting to talk about the nightmare he'd had. "Why are you here, Moony?"

"It's your birthday, love. It's tradition to have family there when you take the test." Remus explained, rocking his cub gently once he'd finished his attempts at neatening the mass that was Harry's hair.

"I have to do that today?" Harry frowned, looking up at Remus.

"Yes, Harry. You do. But I'll be here, okay? And none of us will ever make fun of you for what you get." Remus smiled gently, kissing Harry's forehead. His sensitive nose was already picking up the changes in Harry's scent, cataloging them in his brain. "Tell you what. We can eat breakfast and then we'll talk a bit before you take the test."

"Okay, Remus. Can you go out so I can change?" Harry squirmed off Remus's lap, grunting as he landed on the floor.

"I brought you a gift from Sirius. He wants a photo of you in them." Remus held up a bag.

"Thanks, Remus." Harry took the bag and got dressed after he was left alone, tugging at the bright red shirt and black jeans. The waistband of the pants was more stretchy than they looked but that didn't seem to affect him much. He put his wand into his pocket and made his way into the hall, scowling at Remus for a moment when he was blinded by a flash. He pushed his glasses up, going in the bathroom and doing bathroom stuff before scowling because he couldn't reach the shelf his toothbrush was on.

Remus stuck his hand in and summoned it down to Harry, trying not to chuckle because that would enrage the boy. He retracted his hand and gave Harry the privacy he wanted.

~Test time~

Harry drank the potion and shuddered, pricking his finger and dripping it on the special parchment. Words formed on the parchment, detailing his parents and grandparents classifications and finally his appeared.

Harry Potter was a Little and he felt his whole world shatter as he did the one thing he could do and ran off.


	2. Terror

Harry ran as fast as he could, heading into the nearby field and kept running as far as he could until he had to stop. He sunk down in the tall grass, panting and trying to catch his breath. He heaved slightly, hands on his knees and head down.

Cedric had been flying, searching for Harry as the Weasleys had alerted their wizarding neighbors of the lost Little and he saw a dark shape. He landed a short distance away and approached slowly, kneeling down. "Harry?"

Harry startled, nearly tipping over and he scrambled backwards. "Get away!"

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Cedric gestured to his broomstick leaning against a tree. "To clear your mind and so you don't get lost. You don't know the area very well."

The pair was approached by a man with dark eyes that focused on the Little with a greedy look. "Little boy, are you lost?"

"No. He's not." Cedric straightened up, moving in front of Harry defensively. "C'mon. Dad will be looking for us, Honey." He lifted Harry, carrying the broom under one arm and Harry on his hip. He started walking in the direction of his house which was closer.

"Now don't be like that, boy." The man's tone was disgusting.

"No. Get away from us." Cedric held Harry tighter and started running, broom shrinking and appearing in his pocket. He was grateful for his long legs for once, it meant he could run faster than that Muggle scum that was chasing them. He made it past the Muggle repeling wards on his family's property and took Harry to the house, feeling how the younger boy was trembling. "Shh, it's okay. I have you."

He put his broom away and carried Harry to his bedroom, feeling how the boy clung to him. Cedric sent a quick note to the Weasleys with his owl and sat down on his bed, stroking Harry's hair and calming the Little down until he had stopped trembling.

"There. No more crying, okay? Everything is okay. No one will touch you." Cedric had gotten caregiver as his classification and it fit the young man very well. He had a very soothing personality and the patience to go with it.

Harry nodded, leaning against Cedric until a patronus came from downstairs and announced that Remus was there. Cedric carried Harry down and handed him to the werewolf immediately, watching how Remus smelled the boy and checked him for wounds.

"Thank you. For finding him." Remus held his cub tightly, feeling how the boy squirmed until he set him down. "Harry. Did you thank Cedric?"

"Thank you." Harry's head was about as high as the middle of Remus's chest currently.

"You're welcome." Cedric smiled at them. "Professor Remus. There's a Muggle. A bad one. Something needs to be done."

"I'll talk to Arthur. Stay in your wards for now." Remus understood what Cedric meant and went back through the floo with Harry tucked in his arms safely. "I've got him!"

All the Weasleys plus Hermione made their way to the pair, seeing how worn out Harry was as the boy was sleeping again.

"The Diggory boy found him and brought him back to their place." Remus explained to Molly. "And I need to talk to you alone about something. Bill, could you put Harry down for a nap?"

"Yeah. C'mere, Har." Bill took the sleeping boy and brought him upstairs to his bedroom.

"Children, clear off." Molly shooed them away before turning to Remus. "What happened?"

"Cedric said something about a bad Muggle and things needing to be dealt with." Remus spoke lowly, eyes dark.

"A child snatcher?" Molly gasped, covering her mouth but also looking furious.

"Yes. Something needs to be done." The sandy haired man sighed, looking worn down.

"Maybe the Policemen in the village can do something?" Molly questioned slightly.

"Maybe." Remus stretched. "I need to be going. I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, take this with you. You're much too Peaky." Molly shoved a large basket of food into his arms and sent him off with a wave.


	3. Tell

Remus hurried into Grimmauld Place, huffing slightly and found Sirius sulking in the kitchen. "Sirius! Padfoot!"

"What is it?" Sirius snapped in a terrible mood at not being able to be there for Harry.

"I brought the photo." Remus sighed, grabbing his sulking boyfriend into a tight hug and kissing the side of his head after setting the food down on the table. "Now. I need to tell you what Harry is."

"Can I see the photo?" Sirius felt bad for snapping, nuzzling his face into the werewolf's neck.

"First off. Harry's a Little." Remus then pulled the photo from his pocket and showed Sirius the picture of Harry in his new outfit. "Harry was so upset at finding out."

"Poor Baby... I want him here." Sirius and Remus were both caregivers.

"Think it's time to get rid of Peter." Remus hummed, finding the charmed fishtank and rapping on the glass with his knuckles. The ugly rat squeaked, cowering in the corner.

"Yes." Sirius glared balefully at the tank. "Take him to Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"I'll owl him and then take him." Remus kissed his lover deeply, holding him tightly to convey that he's never leaving him.

~At the cup~

Charlie was carrying Harry on his shoulders so the small boy wouldn't get lost as they walked to the arena. Harry rested his chin on the ginger's head, observing from his excellent vantage point and waving at Cedric gleefully. "Charlie! It's Cedric! Look!" He pulled Charlie's hair, giving into his childish urges.

"I see that. Ouch. Stop pulling, love." Charlie tilted his head forward to free his hair and walked to Cedric.

"Hey there, Harry. Are you having fun?" Cedric gave Harry a bottle of water so the boy wouldn't get dehydrated. He noticed that Harry was roughly the size of an 8 year old but still seemed like he'd keep shrinking.

"Mhm! I like my Weasleys!" Harry hugged Charlie's head with his water bottle held tightly, effectively smacking Charlie in the face. "Oh no! 'M sorry!"

"It's okay, Harry." Charlie used one hand to rub his smarting nose and then patted Harry's leg. "Let's catch up to the others, yeah?"

"Yeah! Gotta sit by my Ron!" Harry was having the time of his life. Charlie jogged to the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione, following them in and they sat in their seats as Draco Malfoy glowered from next to his father. The blond was only reaching about mid-rib on Lucius. He had found he was also a Little, feeling ashamed of it.

They watched the game, Harry grinning as he watched through his omnoculars. His legs swung through the air, watching intently and gasping at the feints.

Afterwards Minister Fudge rested an arm around Harry and introduced him to the Bulgarian Minister, the foreign man grinning at Harry and introducing him to the Bulgarian team. The Bulgarian Minister had a soft spot for Littles, finding them precious and in need of protection.

"And zhis is Viktor Krum. He is a very talented Seeker like you from vhat your minister told me." The minister introduced him to Viktor who put a hand on Harry's head and ruffled his hair.

"Nice to meet you." Krum got called away after he greeted Harry and Charlie picked the boy up to go.

"Thank you for introducing him to them, sir." Charlie shook hands with the foreign dignitary and carried Harry back to the tent for some dinner. He helped Harry cut up his food and got him a drink. Harry of course pouted at being babied but knew arguing would get him scolded, at least in the Dursley's house or he'd be hit.


	4. Home

"Harry! Stay with Hermione and Ron!" Arthur ordered. "We'll go check out what's going on. Stay together!"

Charlie, Bill, Arthur and Percy ran out to investigate the screaming and noises. It filled the area around them and scared Harry who sniffled quietly and buried his face in Hermione's shoulder.

"I know, I know. Shh." Hermione held her small friend, rubbing his back firmly like a mother and felt Fred sit next to her.

"George and I won't let anyone hurt you guys." The Weasley mumbled while George set up quick wards around the tent, magic above their grade level but Bill had taught them in case of emergency and this definitely was. Underage magic be damned, they had a Little to protect.

Ron was making Harry a sandwich, deciding to distract him with food and getting him to eat while Hermione held the boy in her lap. "There you go, Harry. All good, yeah?"

"Mhm." Harry hummed around the bite of sandwich in his sandwich. "CEDDY. CEDDY IS IN DANGER. AN' VIKTOR. AN' OLIVER."

"They're okay, Harry. They're adults and can use magic to defend themselves." George had finished setting the wards and came back inside. "Trust me. They're okay."

"Promise?" Harry was very worried over his friends.

"I promise." George nodded solemnly as he and Fred stood at the entrance of the tent, taking up guard positions and having the other three in the center of the tent away from the walls.

After two long nerve-wracking hours, the sounds of Arthur's voice came through and George let them in through the wards after verifying it was his father. Arthur and the other three older men came in, looking exhausted.

"We're gonna pack up and go home." Arthur took stock of how Harry was asleep in Hermione's lap and Ron was pale. "Bill, can you take Harry ahead please?"

"Yeah. C'mere, Honey." Bill took the sleeping boy, turning on the spot and appearing at the Burrow. The Apparation had woken Harry who started to cry loudly. "Shh. Shh. Don't cry. It's okay. You're safe."

"Billy?" Harry sniffled, wiping his face on Bill's shirt.

"Yes, Love. We're at the Burrow. Everyone's gonna meet us later but we're gonna see my Mum, yeah?" Bill carried Harry towards the house as Molly hurried out towards them. "Mum!"

"Bill?! Harry? Where is everyone else?" Molly looked around worriedly then taking Harry into her arms to hold him close. "Remus will be here soon."

"Dad sent us ahead." Bill followed Molly into the Burrow. They sat at the kitchen table and Bill accepted the drink his Mum handed him, her knowing he'd need it. She made Harry a cup of hot cocoa and held it for him while he drank, tucking himself against her ample bosom.

Remus came throught the Floo, looking frantic and snatched Harry up. He smelled him all over for wounds and slumped into a chair as Harry sleepily protested the treatment as he'd been comfortable. Remus ignored Harry's squirming and whining, just holding him.

"Gods... I was so worried." Remus rocked Harry carefully as though he were toddler sized and not 8 year old sized, calming the sleepy boy and himself with the motion. "I could've lost my Pup again."

"Not gonna lose me." Harry mumbled tiredly, cheek on Remus's chest and hands clutching the shabby shirt tightly. He was content to stay in Remus's lap, warm and safe. His eyes closed as he listened to the adults talking above him, too tired to stay awake much longer.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Molly wasn't fond of letting Remus take the Little but he had a claim to Harry and she did not.

"Of course. You'll see him at the Hogwarts Express." Remus stood, shifting Harry in his arms and going through the Floo after Molly summoned all of Harry's things and packed them. She had put the shrunken trunk into his pocket and given them another basket that was also shrunken.

Remus went to his house first and then to Grimmauld, waking Harry enough to let him in on the house secret so he'd be able to get in before they went inside by Sirius Black.


	5. House

Sirius didn't look up from the piece of parchment in front of him until Remus cleared his throat and then he glanced up. His heart stopped at the boy in Remus's arms, breath catching in his throat. "Is that Harry?"

"Yeah... He was at the Cup with the Weasleys when all the Death Eater stuff went down. I couldn't bear to leave him at the Burrow." Remus gently set the sleepy boy into Sirius's lap and watched how Sirius seemed to come alive at being able to hold Harry.

"Sirius?" Harry's sleepy voice is heard, peering up at the dark-haired man and his whole face lit up in excitement. "Sirius!" He sat up and hugged onto his godfather.

"Hey there, Bambi." Sirius kissed the side of Harry's face, holding him tightly and feeling so pleased to have his godson in his arms. "I missed you so much, Harry."

"Missed you too." Harry cuddled into his Sirius, taking comfort in the man's arms. "Stay with you?"

"We'll have to see. We're doing something to hopefully get Sirius free." Remus answered instead, carding his fingers through Sirius's hair and smiling at Harry from over Sirius's shoulder. He wanted desperately to have this work, to be able to keep Harry and be able to have Sirius free.

"Please? I don't wanna go back." Harry was very emotional, pressing into Sirius more and clinging harder.

"I know, Honey. We're trying so hard. And it was so nice of Molly to let me take you." Remus murmured, moving around to kneel in front of his lover and their boy. He cupped Harry's cheek, rubbing gently with his thumb and wiping tears away. "Shh, Baby. Don't cry, okay?"

"I'm sorry!" Harry couldn't help but lean into the gentle caress, pressing his cheek into the werewolf's hand. The two men slowly got Harry to go back to sleep with promises of him still being there in the morning and that they'd spend time with him.

"He's so touch-starved..." Sirius knew how that felt. "How could he be left with the Dursleys?! Lily said so many times that he wasn't to be left there and it was in her will! And James' will! They clearly neglected our boy and who knows what else they've done to him!"

"I know, I know. Don't think about it. Let me handle it." Remus sighed and kissed Sirius softly, soothing his boyfriend. "You just focus on getting better and giving Harry affection."

Sirius just nodded, knowing Remus was right and that he needed to be calm. He tightened his hold on Harry, watching how he slept curled into him and clung to him. The boy sighed, snuffling in his sleep and turning his face into the clothing under his cheek.

"Such a good boy." Sirius mumbled, standing and taking Harry with him to his bedroom with Remus close behind. He held Harry until Remus was undressed and gave him to the werewolf before undressing himself and laying down. The three were cuddled together, the adults watching over their Pup and joining him in dreamland.


	6. Once

Sirius looked at the little boy between him and his partner, once the size of an eight year old but now the size of a three year old. "Well hello there." He sat up, moving the toddler sized Harry into his lap.

"Tired." Harry whined, rubbing his face on Sirius's chest and closing his eyes. "Sleep, Daddy."

'Daddy?' Remus mouthed as he looked at Sirius who was just as surprised, sitting up next to the two. His strong fingers stroked through Harry's curls, smiling at how they felt similar to the texture of Lily's hair but followed the genetic quirk of messiness of James' hair.

"You need some lunch, Bambi. Then we need to talk." Sirius chose not to address the issue for now, standing up and taking Harry to the kitchen with Remus following close behind. He settled into a chair while Remus made them some soup, cradling Harry to him and kissing his forehead. "I love you, Harry."

"I love Daddy too." Harry frowned at the sad look in Sirius's eyes, touching his face. "Why Daddy sad?"

"We need to talk to Big Harry. Can you do that for me?" Remus spoke now, standing by Sirius and looking at the toddler sized human who frowned but scrunched his face and soon a more concerned expression formed.

"What's the matter?" Big Harry asked, looking at the two caregivers.

"You keep calling me Daddy. Harry, you shouldn't trap yourself with an ex-convict as a caregiver. Even if my plan works, they'll still hate me and want to take you from me and Remus." Sirius burst out.

"I don't want anyone but you guys. This is another chance for you! Don't you see?! If Dumbledore hadn't had Hagrid take me in the first place, you wouldn't have even been to jail because you wouldn't have been able to go after that rat!" Harry shouted, burrowing his way into Sirius's shirt and hiding in the dark warmth. His cheek pressed to the lightly haired chest, small hands pressed against Sirius's warm skin that was almost overly warm. "I don't want to lose you again. Please. Be my caregivers."

"Harry..." Sirius clutched the little boy tighter, burying his face in the messy hair and taking a deep breath. "I want to."

"So do I..." Remus nodded, hugging them both tightly and looking fiercely protective. This was HIS family and no one would get in his way to protect them. "Sirius. Let's do this. So we can keep our boy."

"I, Sirius Orion Black, accept the honor and responsibility to be the Caregiver to Harry James Potter." Sirius vowed, magic flaring and then settling while establishing an even deeper bond between them.

"I, Remus John Lupin, accept the Honor and Responsibility to be the Caregiver to Harry James Potter." Remus vowed next, shuddering at the feeling of being connected to Harry like that.


	7. Family

Harry blinked, cuddling into his two caregivers early the next morning and listening to their steady breathing. He had woken up early for some reason that he didn't understand until he moved and realized he was wet. The young boy gasped, shifting and attempting to climb over Remus to get to the bathroom to clean up the evidence even though the sheet was soaked beneath him.

"Pup?" Remus's tired voice spoke softly, making him freeze and the werewolf opened his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Wet!" Harry wailed, burying his face into a pillow and sobbing in embarrassment. His mind currently was that of 14 year old Harry and not his Little self so he was doubly ashamed.

"Oh Harry." Remus sat up, tugging the boy in his lap and rocking him slowly. "It was just an accident. Shh." He soothed, taking Harry to the bathroom and running a bath for him.

"M big!" Harry protested as he was washed thoroughly.

"Harry, you being a Little means we get you used to being cared for. So let me do this." Remus was massaging the shampoo into Harry's hair.

"I won't be able to have kids, will I?" Harry frowned.

"You could with an artificial insemination. You could use a surrogate to carry your child and continue your bloodline." Remus hummed. "I could talk to one of my friends from America if you want."

"Can it wait though?" Harry bit his lip, tilting his head back into Remus's hands and enjoying the gentle scratch of Remus's nails on his scalp.

"Of course." Remus promised, tilting Harry's head back more and rinsed the shampoo out before pouring a handful of conditioner into Harry's curls. "You know. You might have your father's messy hair but the texture is similar to Lily's."

"Really?" Harry was slowly sinking back into Little-space, a warm haze taking over his mind as he was rinsed of all soaps and conditioners. He reacted with a soft whine as he was taken from the warm water before being wrapped in a warm towel, being cradled to the werewolf's chest.

"I love you, Harry." Remus murmured, kissing his forehead before bringing Harry back to the bedroom where Sirius was remaking the bed with fresh sheets.

"He okay?" Sirius murmured, looking at the little boy who was playing with Remus's shirt.

"He was Big for a bit but went under while in the bath. He was very upset for wetting the bed." Remus whispered, drying Harry and putting a cloth diaper on him and then some cute clothing that he'd owl ordered for quick delivery with Sirius paying for it.

"Poor kid. He's gonna have a rough transition." Sirius sighed, looking pleased as Harry's face split into a huge grin at the sight of him. "Hey there, Bambi. You happy to see me?"

"Daddy." Harry crawled into Sirius's lap, leaning into the older man and resting his head on Sirius's chest. His thumb made its way into his mouth and he sucked on it, resting his eyes closed.

"Are you still tired, hm?" Sirius exchanged a look with Remus again, silently asking what he should do.

"Harry, love. Thumb out." Remus chided gently, holding a brand new pacifier and prodding it into Harry's mouth once the thumb was out. "Go back to sleep, Love. It's okay."   
The clothes were soft fabrics anyways and would be decently comfortable to be slept in.

"Nigh' nigh'." Harry mumbled around the pacifier and went to sleep, Sirius having used a drying and detangling spell on Harry's hair before stripping off his own shirt to give Harry skin contact.

"Our boy is so tired." Sirius yawned, leaning back against the pillows.

"It's only 5:30, Sirius. We can go back to bed." Remus agreed, cuddling close to his mate and their pup to sleep for a bit longer.


	8. Meetings

Kingsley Shacklebolt was reviewing the piece of parchment that held a few words about Sirius' incarceration date, the situation according to Dumbledore and the signatures of Barty Crouch Sr and the Minister at the time. There was nothing about a trial or an interrogation which was very shady and brought about the validity of Sirius' claims about being wrongly imprisoned. Plus with the pensieve memories provided by Sirius led to a compelling case along with the promise of more evidence to be delivered.

He sat back, looking at his desk and stretched with a low groan. He was working overtime on this and he could feel it in his bones. The dark skinned auror didn't react to the door opening past a faint grunt of acknowledgment.

"I brought the rest of our evidence. We'll need somewhere secure to show you though." Remus Lupin's voice alerted him to the nature of the visit and he rose to his full 6 foot 3 inches height.

"Come with me." He took them to an interrogation room, shutting and then spelling the door locked.

"Thank you." Remus set down a cage with a shabby looking rat in it. "Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Sirius Black were unregistered Animagi as you learned from the memories, correct? Well. I give you Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew in the rat flesh."

"This is Pettigrew." Kingsley stared at the rat the squeaked up a storm. "Animagus Revelare!" He'd removed Peter from the cage and held him down while he did the spell.

A fat, scrawny, balding man stood sniveling where a rat had been just before. His beady eyes looked around, trembling violently when he saw Remus glaring at him.

"Stupefy!" Kingsley stunned the other animagus and put magic dampening cuffs on him, preventing him from being able to change. "Would Sirius be willing to turn himself in for a few days?"

"He and I are a bit touchy right now. Harry's come under our care recently and he's taken us as his caregivers." Remus fidgeted with his shirt.

"That will also help the case really. If Big Harry can testify under veritaserum, then it will show he was not confunded that night. Plus with the bond in place, Kissing Sirius would have a very bad effect on Harry. And Fudge won't want to do anything to harm the Boy Who Lived." Kingsley was already planning for the reveal. "Scratch that. I'll give you guys a date, place and a time to show up."

"Thanks, Kingsley." Remus relaxed, knowing the Auror would take care of things. "I need to get back to shopping for Harry now."

"How old is he now?" Kingsley asked, currently securing Peter into a portable cell in a brief case that couldn't be escaped.

"Three. He's having some issues adjusting with the bathroom thing." Remus rubbed his neck, frowning. "He gets super upset about it."

"He'll get used to it. Keep encouraging him and don't get mad about accidents." Kingsley's voice was further down now before getting closer as he got back out of the case. "That's it. Just wait for my letter."

"Thanks again." Remus left and went to the stores, money bag full thanks to Sirius bankrolling the excursion for Harry's toys and clothing. He ended up returning to Grimmauld with his pockets full of shrunken bags and made his way inside.

"No, Daddy!" Harry giggled, struggling away as Sirius raspberried his belly. "Moooommy! Help!" He caught sight of Remus.

"Sirius, let the boy breathe." Remus laughed. "He's got to see what I've brought him."

"Present?" Harry was suddenly bashful. "Was good enough for a present?"

"Honey, you are always good." Remus knelt down, pulling Harry into a tight hug and kissed his forehead. "You are mine and Daddy's good boy."

"The very best." Sirius added, kissing the tip of his nose. "You are so kind and sweet and wonderful. Most of all, you are an amazing little boy."

Harry's Little brain couldn't understand and he burst into tears, clinging to his caregivers. He was happy and confused at the same time, trying to process that someone loved him and they thought he was a good boy.

"It's alright." Remus' voice faintly registered, sinking through the layers of fluff in his head.

"Poor baby." Sirius' callused hand cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing lightly to wipe tears away.

"Let's get off the floor." Remus stood, cradling Harry and the trio made their way to the couch in the room. "Presents can wait."

Harry was barely clinging to consciousness, tired out from the crying. He nuzzled into Remus tiredly and let himself fall asleep.

"How did the meeting with Kingsley go?" Sirius asked quietly, stroking Harry's hair.

"He's going to give us a date, time and place to show up to. He was pretty happy about Peter though." Remus noted. "And about us being Harry's caregivers. Because of the effect the Kiss would have on Harry if it happened to you."

"Hopefully this clears up soon so I can go out in public with Harry." Sirius sighed. "We can be a family again and get out of this dreary house."


	9. Freedom

Remus' brain registered a happy baby smell as he woke from his nap, signifying his cub was awake and in a good mood. He smiled at the soft little mumbles Harry made as he talked quietly to himself. "Harry, Cub?"

"Ah!" Harry startled, looking spooked at the sudden sound of his Moomy talking.

"Sorry, Baby." Remus apologized, kissing his forehead. "Are you ready for your presents?"

"Presents?" Harry looked hesitant. Vernon had promised him presents before and then beaten him.

"You'll like them, Sweetheart." Remus needed to erase that bitter fear scent from his Cub's scent. His cub needed to keep the happy baby smell that told Remus all was well, not this bitter almond smell.

"Okay, Moomy." Harry whispered, curling in the werewolf's lap as Daddy went to get the gifts. Sirius returned with the gifts and resized them all.

"Okay, start with this one." Sirius gave Harry a large sized one that held a Wizarding train set that looked just like the Hogwarts express.

Harry stared at it and then at Sirius. "All for me?"

"Yes, Bambi. It's just for you, Sweetheart. It's yours. All of these are yours." Sirius sounded a bit hoarse. He gave Harry all the toys and books first, Harry repeating Thank You over and over with each one.

"Then we've got some other things." Remus set a box in Harry's lap and heard the pleased gasp as Harry pulled out a new winter coat with the Potter Family Crest and the Black Family Crest.

Harry loved all of his new clothing, refusing to take off his new coat until Remus showed him a sweater with both crests on it too. He watched his Moomy carefully put each item in a dresser drawer that was empty and in the wardrobe.

"We'll save your own room for once we get a new place." Sirius was cuddling his Pup. "Then you can decorate it."

"No cupboard?" Harry looked stunned, big green eyes tearing up.

"Absolutely not!" Sirius growled and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to shout. You'll never ever go back in a cupboard again."

"We won't allow it." Remus added, sitting by his Lover and his Cub. "You are our Little Boy."

"Love you, Daddy! Love you, Moomy!" Harry wailed.

"We love you so much, Cub." Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and Harry. "Shh, shh. It's okay."

"Oh, Harry." Sirius clutched the Little to his chest even more. He had such an intense want to go hex the Dursleys black and blue with bruises and use all the dark spells he'd been made to learn. "Daddy and Moomy are here for you. C'mon, Baby. You're okay."

He let Harry under his shirt, using a wandless charm to make it a bit bigger so Harry wouldn't be crushed. Sirius felt how Harry took comfort in being able to hide yet be close to his caregivers.

Remus inhaled deeply, taking in the combined scents of his mate and his cub and rumbling in pleasure. Moony had been slightly more active lately.

"You're ours til the end of the world." Sirius sounded like he'd cry, making a firm promise to his Little Boy. "I'm not letting you go again."

"Neither am I." Remus held both of them, feeling his protective instincts bubble up over him. These were HIS pack mates and no one could take them from him ever again.


	10. Loved

"I'm here for my trial." Sirius Black followed Kingsley Shacklebolt into the courtroom.

"Sirius Black." The Minister stared at the former Convict.

"That's me." Sirius flashed a brief grin.

"Lord Black has been reinstated by Gringotts as the Head of Black as the last male of the main line." Kingsley announced.

"I'm here to tell you what really happened 13 years ago." Sirius seated himself on the chair as Kingsley nodded.

"I seem to recall a Kiss on Sight order." Delores Umbridge simpered.

"Unless you want to fry Harry Potter's brain, I wouldn't." Sirius scowled. "Harry Potter is a Little, my Little to be specific. This is also registered with Gringotts and the paperwork has been turned in to the Ministry office of Little Affairs also."

"Where is young Mister Potter?" Amelia Bones looked at Sirius.

"Right here." Remus carried Harry in, the boy fully Big at the moment.

"Witness for the Defense. Harry James Potter." Kingsley announced.

"How can we trust the word of a Little? They don't always see clearly." Delores interjected.

"I hadn't yet reached my classification. I was entirely my own age." Harry spoke up, sitting in a comfortable chair that Kingsley conjured for him. "I can submit the memories of what happened last June."

"Please." Amelia nodded and Kingsley collected the memories.

"See here! Professor Snape said the boy had been confunded. His memories would of course be tilted in Black's favor." Delores shouted, sounding incensed.

"His memories would reflect the changes as Black is not skilled in the Confundus charm." Amelia shook he head. "Continue."

Kingsley put the memories in a special Pevensieve and cast the spell to have it projected for everyone. The memory played out perfectly, no sign of tampering at all. It also matched with what Hermione, Harry and Ron had said.

"I have also taken Peter Pettigrew into custody." Kingsley announced. "Auror Drex, please bring in the prisoner."

A skinny black haired wizard brought in Peter Pettigrew, the rat animagus looking terrified. He was strapped into a similar chair.

"Administer the Veritaserum." Amelia ordered and an Auror did so. "What is your full name?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Pettigrew spoke monotonously, answering a few other questions to confirm his identity. The real questions started and Pettigrew was identified as a Death Eater by the mark on his arm and confirmed that he had sold Lily and James out.

Sirius gave his own testimony after and finally he was cleared of all charges provided he register as an animagus.

~Back at Black Manor~

"Remus?" Sirius looked at Remus, looking slightly dazed.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Remus had a tender look on his face, knowing Sirius needed the soft affection rather than their usual bantering affection.

"I'm free." Sirius sounded choked up. "I can have my family with you and Harry. We can be a family. No one can take him from us again. He's OURS."

He held the sleeping Little tightly, rocking back and forth. He was overcome with so many different emotions but mostly relief. His magic filled the room, covering Remus and himself. When it faded, they had been returned to the prime of their lives at about 20 years old.

"Sirius." Remus breathed out, moving over to kiss at his mate's neck. He could no longer smell the sickness that had clung to Sirius like skunk spray clung to whatever had been sprayed. "Love you. Love you."

"Love you too." Sirius smiled at Remus, turning his head and capturing the werewolf's lips in a hard kiss. It was real and he could hardly believe it. The hope he had been clinging to had been turned into reality.


	11. Rights

"How a Malfoy could be a Little is beyond me." The painting of Abraxus Malfoy sneered from its place in Lucius' office.

"Father, people would never suspect him of wrong doing now. After all, Littles are considered incapable of being bad." Lucius had had this discussion with his father's portrait many times since Draco's classification. He didn't really care what Draco was so long as he was healthy. Malfoys rarely had more than one child.

Draco was currently with Narcissa, being read to from his favorite book of fairy-tales. It was something they had done ever since Draco had been born which was why he didn't protest. He was curled under his mother's arm, looking at the old book and listening to the soft cadence of her voice. His mother was so beautiful to him with her soft blond hair and shining blue eyes.

"Draco. You need to stop repressing your Little-Space. It's not healthy." Narcissa had noticed Draco's thumb inching towards his mouth and then Draco glaring at the appendage like it had done him wrong.

"Malfoys shouldn't be Littles!" Draco sulked, glaring at his mother slightly.

"But you are and that's okay. Your father and I love you just as you are, Draco." Narcissa sighed, tired out from the long day. She wouldn't be telling Draco that Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott were being looked at for his caregivers at school and at home. She feared it would put him into a rage and that his magic would cause an accident.

"Mother... Is Father upset with me?" Draco's voice was quiet.

"No, Draco. He isn't. He's upset with his father's portrait." Narcissa shook her head, moving Draco into her lap. "You are a Little because that's what Lady Magic decided you were meant to be. It would be blasphemy to hate what she's blessed you with. You're exactly as you're meant to be."

"Potter is a Little too." Draco looked up at his mother, silently beseeching her to understand what he's asking for.

"Sirius was released from his fugitive status today. I'll see if he'll be amenable to a meeting." Narcissa understood what he was asking. "It's time for dinner, Draco."

"Yes, Mother." Draco sulked as Narcissa carried him to the dining room and into his special seat. He hated being in the high chair because that's what it was no matter what his mother said.

"Did you enjoy reading with your Mother, Draco?" Lucius ran a hand over Draco's fine blond hair. He had been making more of an effort to show his affection for his son and not be a carbon copy of his father.

"Yes, Father." Draco nodded, eating neatly and preventing his Little-Space from taking over and eating with his hands. He had been Little once and that was right after the potion had been administered. He was getting unhealthy looking with dark shadows under his eyes.

"Draco..." Lucius sighed. His son needed to let his Little-Space free. It wasn't good to repress the other side of you. He was a submissive and his wife was a flex which meant she could help Lucius but not entirely satisfy his need. That was where Severus came in. The man was as dominant as they came.

"No. Malfoys aren't Little!" Draco yelled suddenly, magic lashing out and shaking the table and sending chairs flying.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Severus had just come in the dining room to see the family. Draco shrunk down in his seat, swallowing harshly and gripping the high chair. He knew what was coming. Severus lifted him from the chair and took him to another room, laying the boy over his lap and paddled his bare bottom.

Draco cried, thrashing about in the beginning and going limp by the end as he sobbed. His Little-Space crested over like a tidal wave and he wailed, clutching Severus' pant leg in his hands.

"Now now... No need for that." Severus fixed the cloth diaper back into place and cradled Draco. "Let's get back to your Father."

Narcissa had gone to her section of the house for some peace. Her mind was all jumbled up.

"Give him here." Lucius snatched Draco from Severus, crooning softly to the boy. His protective instincts were flaring. He may be a submissive but this was his child. "You're okay, Draco."

"It had to be done. And he's in his Little-Space." Severus wasn't sorry. "Blaise Zabini is here also."

"Gip! Bring our guest to the sunroom." Lucius ordered, carrying Draco tenderly. This was his child and he only wanted the best for him.

Blaise waited, not seating himself until Lucius, Severus and Draco were seated. "Lord Malfoy, Lord Prince, Heir Malfoy."

"Heir Zabini. You were classified as a caregiver, yes?" Lucius got right to the point.

"Yes, Sir." Blaise nodded, steepling his fingers.

"And you are one of Draco's dearest friends." Lucius locked eyes with Blaise.

"Baise?" Draco looked up from where he'd been tucked against Lucius' firm body.

"Hey there, Draco." Blaise's whole demeanor changed, softening as he looked at the small boy. He really did care for the other male.

"Father! Is my Baise." Draco was excited, silver eyes huge as he looked at Blaise. He squirmed from Lucius' lap after the older blond nodded. He toddled his way over to Blaise, lifting his arms to be held.

"C'mere, Dragon." Blaise murmured, using the nickname he and Draco had agreed on in private. He lifted the Little easily, settling the boy in his lap.

"He seems to like you." Lucius noted.

"Told you so." Severus muttered low enough for only Lucius to hear.

"So, Heir Zabini. What do you think about being Draco's caregiver? On a trial basis of course. No need to do any bonding yet." Lucius sat back.

"Yes." Blaise nodded. "Are you still going to have Theo too?"

"We'll have him come for a meeting on his own and then one with you and him both to see how the dynamic works." Severus spoke, settling a hand on Lucius' thigh.

"Thank you for this opportunity." Blaise cuddled Draco who had been listening quietly. He really wanted to be Draco's caregiver. Draco had been his best friend since he was three years old.

"Well, we'll leave you two to interact. Gip will take you to his quarters." Severus pulled Lucius up and dragged the other man out before he could protest. Draco needed to interact on his own without worrying about Lucius and Severus' reactions.


	12. Curls

"Look at those curls, Remmy." Sirius had given Harry a bath and the Little's hair had dried in loose curls. "They're so cute."

"Remind me why I'm the mother?" Remus spoke dryly, looking at Sirius and then at Harry who just stared at them with big eyes.

"Because you're a mother hen." Sirius quipped, grinning broadly as he held Harry. "Isn't that right, Bambi? Moomy is the mother hen."

"Moomy." Harry reached for Remus, feeling very squished by Sirius' tight hold. "Help, Moomy!"

"C'mere." Remus stole the Little, tucking him close against his chest but not holding too tightly. "I'll save you from Daddy."

Harry giggled as Sirius pouted, waving at the older male before cuddling into the werewolf's chest. He had never felt so safe or so happy before.

"Moomy." Harry squirmed and kissed the werewolf's cheek when Remus dipped his head down towards the boy. "Love Moomy and Daddy!"

"Love you too, Bambi." Sirius grinned, ruffling the boy's curls.

"I love you very much." Remus smacked a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek with an exaggerated kissing noise that sent the Little into peals of laughter.

~Later that day~

"Harry goes back to Hogwarts in a few days." Remus looked sad, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I know, Moony. I'm gonna miss him." Sirius also looked down.

"Fred and George have agreed to look after him and Ron and Hermione will too." Remus ran a scarred hand through his own hair. "And he comes to us on the weekends. Minerva has already agreed to it."

"Oh good. Hey, you owe me ten galleons for Fred and Hermione dating." Sirius smirked.

"I already paid you in another way. You're getting very greedy, Love." Remus' lips curled up in a smirk also.

"But Rem, you paid me so good. I can't help but want more." Sirius crawled into Remus' lap and kissed his boyfriend. He was ever so glad that Harry was napping upstairs and that they had some time to themselves.

"Behave. The baby is sleeping, Sirius." Remus snorted, pulling back and looking fondly at the lord Black in his lap. He was happy to see the light back in his lovers eyes and he wanted to keep it there.


	13. Train Station

"Don't wanna go." Harry sulked, clutching at Remus' robes as his Little side bled through a bit. He wanted the older men to teach him.

"You need to go. You'll see us every weekend, okay?" Remus promised, knowing Sirius was very close to keeping Harry home with them.

"But I want to stay with you." Harry had terrible abandonment issues. 

"I know, Harry. But you get to see your friends. And you can Floo us any time." Remus reminded him, swaying slightly to calm Harry. It was rare that Harry let them hold him when he was Big. 

"I'm gonna miss you." Harry admitted, burying his face in Remus' neck and clinging tightly.

"I know, Sweetheart. You know I'd keep you with us in a heartbeat if we could, Cub." Remus soothed, stroking Harry's hair and continuing to sway. They would be leaving to the train station soon. 

"Where's Sirius?" Harry questioned, peering around for his other caregiver and pouting when his Padfoot hadn't appeared. 

"Packing up some of your Little stuff for Fred and Hermione to use if you drop." Remus explained, perching on the couch. "He wants to make sure everything is perfect."

"Not gonna drop while at school... Gonna wait til I come home for the weekends." Harry spoke stubbornly, pouting. 

"Love, you still need to wear pull-ups to sleep and during the day. Your body doesn't have the best control right now." Remus spoke gently and Harry just stared at him.

"No! I won't!" Harry sobbed, jumping off of Remus' lap and running away. 

"Woah, hey. What's going on, Bambi?" Sirius caught Harry as Harry bounced off his leg. He scooped the Little up, rubbing his back firmly as Harry dropped fully into his Little-Space. 

"Daddy." Harry cried, clinging to Sirius' neck as the black haired man walked back into the room Harry had just exited.

"Daddy's right here." Sirius kissed Harry's forehead. "What happened, Rem?"

"P-u-l-l-u-p-s." Remus spelled out and Sirius nodded to show he understood. The werewolf carefully changed Harry's underwear into a discrete pull up in case of an accident. "Got everything?"

"Yep. Let's get heading out." Sirius wrapped Harry into a traveling blanket to keep the Floo dust from getting in his face. He stepped through to Platform 9 3/4, immediately spotting Neville Longbottom. "Harry, your friend Neville is here."

"Nebil?" Harry sniffled, lifting his head to look and saw the blond boy coming towards them.

"Hi there, Harry." Neville greeted, smiling at him. "How was your summer?"

"Good, Nebil. Went to the Cup with my Wheezies!" Harry grinned now as Sirius walked further in the platform with Remus following and Neville close by.

"Speaking of. Look who's here! Hermione and Fred are gonna play with you on the train." Sirius smiled as Remus gave Hermione all of Harry's things. 

"Freddy! Mione!" Harry gasped, looking delighted to see them. "Where Ron? An' Georgie?"

"They're getting us a compartment, Harry." Hermione told the Little. 

"Luna and I will be sitting with you guys too." Neville grinned. "She got us one of the biggest compartments."

"Yay! Who Luna?" Harry blinked.

"A very nice girl. You'll like her." Neville promised.

"Harry, Moomy and I have to go now. It's time to get on the train." Sirius got Harry's attention before kissing his cheeks and passing him to Remus for the same treatment.

"We'll see you this weekend. Make sure to say hi to Minnie and everyone else for us." Remus smiled at Harry and pressed kisses to every inch of his face before giving him to Fred. He and Sirius disApparated before the tears could start, knowing they wouldn't be able to leave him with them if they saw him cry.


	14. Trains

Fred shifted Harry in his arms, smiling at the Little who still looked confused. He knew the exact moment that Harry realized Sirius and Remus had left, the Little's face falling and tears filled the emerald green eyes of the Little.

"Harry, love. Let's go see Ron, Georgie and Luna." Hermione tried to distract him but Harry just sobbed quietly.

"Here." Neville took Harry who had been struggling against Fred. He led the way towards where he had last seen Luna and climbed on the train. He found Luna and the others, spread out to keep anyone else out. 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron was immediately worried about his best friend, accepting the upset Little from Neville. He made sure that no prefects were around and made Harry's bag bigger. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped Harry into it. 

"Gone!" Harry cried, looking at Ron with wet green eyes. 

"You'll see them during the weekend, Harry." Hermione explained, stroking Harry's messy hair. "It won't feel very long."

"Wan' them." Harry insisted, curling up to Ron who seemed the most sympathetic to him.

"We can do a floo call after dinner tonight." George spoke. "Minnie McGee will let you use her floo, Harry. She adores you."

"Minnie?" Harry's nose wrinkled.

"Professor McGonagall." Hermione corrected.

"The professor never has Wrackspurts around her. She is remarkably clearheaded." Luna's airy voice filled the compartment for once.

"What that?" Harry looked at Luna curiously who pulled out a big album of various drawings of creatures that she and her father had found.

"Wrackspurts make people's heads fuzzy." Luna explained, opening the album to the correct page and showing the drawing. The rest of the train ride was spent happily with conversation and feeding Harry food when it was time. 

"Ready?" Fred whispered, shifting Harry in his arms. The Little was sleeping, clutching Fred's robes tightly and sucked on a pacifier. George cleared the way and they trooped out to one of the special carriages for Littles and their caregivers. Fred climbed in with Luna, George and Neville. 

He blinked as Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy also got in. He didn't say anything though, focusing on keeping Harry asleep.

"Baise... He sleepin?" Draco whispered in his caregiver's ear, looking at Harry.

"Yes, Dragon. He's sleeping. He's very small which means he needs to sleep more." Blaise petted Draco's hair.

"I'm a big boy." Draco said it a bit louder.

"Yes. But you need to be quiet." Theo shushed his Little. He took Draco into his lap and pressed a kiss to his temple. He knew Draco would be out within minutes and he was right. The little blond was sound asleep after two minutes of the carriage moving.

"He seems happier." Luna spoke, looking at Draco. "Daddy and his father are brothers."

"I did not know that." Neville stared at Luna.

"Take care of my cousin well. Or you may find a nest of Nargles in your proximity." Luna did what was as close to a threat as possible for her. 

"We will." Theo spoke, Blaise staring impassively at Luna before he nodded. The carriage lapsed into silence, conscious of the tenuous truce for the sake of the Littles.


	15. Tears

Fred gently woke Harry up once they arrived at the castle, not wanting loud noises to do it. Harry did not handle sudden loud noises very well. "Harry, Love? Can you wake up for me?"

Harry made a soft noise of complaint, sucking harder on his pacifier. His green eyes opened though, peering at Fred. "Freddy?"

George had caught the pacifier as it fell, tucking it back in its case and then into his pocket. He really enjoyed having the Little around. 

"Yeah, it's me." Fred smiled at Harry. "We're going to be having dinner soon. Are you hungry, love?"

"Uh huh." Harry's belly growled as though on command. 

"Okay, Baby. We'll get you something to eat." George smiled now, accepting the Little who had reach for him. He tucked Harry against him carefully as they walked inside. Luna casually sat at the Gryffindor table with them, ignoring the odd looks she received. She truly did not care what anyone else thought.

The tables had little finger foods for the Littles to snack on while the Sorting went on. George snagged a bowl of strawberries, remembering they were Harry's favorite. He settled in and started to feed Harry the fruit as Ron and Hermione hurried over to them.

"How is he?" Hermione sat down and started to look over the Little. 

"No, Mione." Harry whined softly when she got in the way of his fruit. 

"Mione, give him some space." Ron laughed, sitting next to Dean and Seamus who had sat by them. Dean was Seamus' sub.

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione kissed the Little's forehead and backed off. Fred wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders lovingly.

"More, Georgie?" Harry squirmed in his wet pullup and blushed heavily. He still didn't like people changing him.

George stood up and went off into a side room designed for this purpose, changing Harry quickly. He scooped the boy up once he washed his hands and took him back to their friends. The ginger sat and started feeding Harry more fruit, wanting the upset look to leave.

Harry calmed down after a bit, eating the fruit happily as the sorting went on. He didn't pay attention until the Weasley twins both booed. He stared up at George, pulling on him lightly.

"Georgie?" Harry tugged again at George.

"Yes, love?" George's attention was fully on Harry now.

"Why boo?" The Little didn't understand.

"Ah. Quidditch was canceled, honey. Freddy and I are disappointed." George explained, settling Harry more in his lap.

"Oh." Harry frowned, looking at George. He was distracted as the serving plates appeared on the table, signifying the actual beginning of the feast.

George filled a plate for Harry and himself, finding it easier to feed him like that. He made sure Harry ate enough before starting to eat his own meal.

"Here." Hermione took Harry from George, rocking the tired Little in her lap. She had only eaten a little bit, upset about house elves. She shifted Harry, making sure he was situated comfortably. "Shh. It's okay."

Harry rested his head on Hermione's chest, closing his eyes and accepting the pacifier in his mouth. He was too tired and too Little to really care about his location.

Minerva gave the location of the quarters for Harry, Hermione and Fred (by default that included George). She told them the temporary password and then hurried on to tell the rest of the Littles and their caregivers. 

By a silent agreement, all of them (except Ron who was too busy eating) got up and went to the new quarters. A quiet discussion brought about the password of Lily-Pad for now.

"I'll get him ready for bed." Hermione had carried Harry, one of his hands tangled in her curly hair. She took him to the room with his name on it, stopping to appreciate the hard work that had gone into the room. 

"Harry's gonna be upset when he wakes up and realizes Mione has seen him naked." George told his twin, Luna and Neville.

"He has to get used to it." Neville sighed.

"What did you get, Nev?" George was curious.

"A dominant." Neville blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. He had nearly peed himself when he had gotten his classification. He firmly believed it was wrong. He couldn't possibly be a dominant.

"I can't wait to find out mine." Luna's airy voice reminded them that she was present.

"I keep forgetting that you're not in the same grade as Mione, Harry and Neville." Fred squinted at the blonde girl.

"Me too." George agreed. "But you're pretty cool for a third year."

"Are you two being bizarre?" Hermione sat next to her boyfriend, smiling at him.

"Nah." George answered.

"He go down okay?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah. Didn't wake up when I changed him." Hermione was glad of it too. "I'm honestly tired. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." She went to her room.

"You two are welcome here any time, okay?" George reminded Neville and Luna.

"Thank you, George." Luna smiled and pulled Neville out by the hand.

George settled in to watch the fire for a bit as Fred went off to their shared room. 'This will be a very interesting year.' He thought to himself, watching the flames spark and crackle.


	16. Class

"Are you ready to go, Fred?" Hermione was double checking her bag to make sure she had everything. She heard an indistinct answer as footsteps echoed through the room.

"George has Harry. They'll be along shortly." Fred paused to kiss Hermione softly, looking at his girlfriend fondly. The Weasley was gentle with his girlfriend more often than not despite knowing her strength. She was strong and stubborn and beautiful to him. "They'll meet us at breakfast."

"Okay. Do you have everything?" Hermione neatened Fred's tie, kissing his cheek after.

"Yeah." Fred held Hermione's hand as they walked to the Great Hall. Luna was waiting for them with Neville at the table.

"Where's Harry?" Neville was fond of the other boy.

"With George. They'll be down soon." Hermione answered, smiling at the blond boy sweetly.

"Oh good." Luna leaned into Neville's side a bit.

George came in with Harry in his arms, the Little's head resting on the ginger's shoulder. "Morning, you lot."

"Morning, George." Neville greeted. "Good morning, Harry."

"No." Harry was grumpy. He dug his face into George's neck, clinging to him.

"Harry, that is not nice." Hermione scolded gently. 

"Morning, Nebil." Harry lifted his head to look at the blond boy.

"Did you sleep well?" Neville smiled at Harry softly.

"Mhm." Harry nodded, the Little being turned in George's lap so he could be fed. He started with oatmeal and some sausage, making happy noises as he was fed.

"Good. I'm glad." Neville had a sweet patience about him that helped when he worked with his plants. He always took the time to understand them and their needs. He was attempting to apply it to people.

"Harry, are you excited for classes?" Hermione asked the Little, curious if he would be.

"You're gonna see Professor Mcgonagall today too." George added.

"Gonna see Minnie?" Harry perked up. He adored the professor. She had stopped by a few times at Grimmauld to talk about his individual arrangements. It was customary for the head of each house to do so for their more vulnerable students.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." Minerva was handing out schedules and stopped to give Harry's schedule to Hermione.

"Minnie!" Harry smiled brightly at the witch, her stern expression softening.

"I'm professor when at school, Harry." Minerva reminded the Little who pouted but nodded.

~Across the room with Draco~

"Draco, you need to eat. Starving yourself won't change your classification." Theo pleaded quietly, trying to get the Malfoy to stop being so stubborn. 

"Not hungry." Draco turned his nose up into the air.

"I'm going to tell Blaise." Theo used a last ditch effort. It was one that caught Draco's attention. 

"Tell me what?" Blaise had been running a bit behind, making sure Draco's diaper bag and his school bag were packed.

"Draco is refusing to eat." Theo looked at Blaise in relief. The darker boy was the one in charge of punishment because Theo couldn't bear to truly punish Draco, something the Little blond took advantage of at times.

"Draco. You will eat." Blaise said it as an order. He was absolutely not dealing with any brattiness. "Or I'll tell your Papa Severus." He said the lower part quieter.

"You wouldn't." Draco gasped, looking horrified.

"I would. After I took you out and spanked your ass. Understand me?" Blaise hated being harsh but he needed to get it through Draco's head.

The Little blond turned away from Blaise, crawling into Theo's lap to be fed. He was shunning Blaise for saying he was going to spank him. Theo gave Blaise a grateful look over Draco's head, feeding the small boy.

Blaise accepted all three schedules from Snape, shaking his head at the professor's silent question. He could deal with Draco's brattiness himself with Theo's help.


	17. Give

"We have transfiguration first." Hermione checked hers and Harry's schedules, Neville carrying the Little for her.

"Oh good." Neville chuckled, shifting Harry carefully and watching the Little peer around curiously from his arms.

"We go see Professor Minnie?" Harry sounded hopeful.

"Yes, Harry. We're going to have Transfiguration with Professor Mcgonagall." Hermione confirmed as they entered the classroom. She had Neville sit with her at one of the special desks. It had a raised, cushioned chair for the Little and two normal chairs for the caregiver and another person.

Harry saw the familiar animagus on the desk and waved excitedly. "Hi!"

Professor Mcgonagall changed back and approached. "Hello, Harry. Now, remember not to speak out of turn. I don't want to have to not give you a star."

"I be good. Promise." Harry said it as solemnly as a little boy could.

"Good. I believe in you." Professor Mcgonagall ruffled Harry's hair and went back to her desk.

~Back at Grimmauld~

"I miss him." Sirius griped.

"It's only been like two days." Remus looked at his boyfriend fondly. "We'll see him Friday night."

"That's too far away." The Grim animagus whined, pacing around the room.

"It's like four days away. Calm down." Remus chuckled, using magic to summon Sirius to him. He trapped the dark haired man in his lap and kissed him, licking into his mouth eagerly. The werewolf knew a good way to distract Sirius was to rile him up in a different way.

~Back at school, lunch time~

"No wan." Harry fussed grumpily, pushing at Hermione. He didn't want her. He cried for George as soon as he saw him. "Georgie! Georgie!"

"C'mere, little brother. What's the matter?" The ginger scooped Harry up from Hermione's unresisting arms. He sat at the table with Harry held close, rocking the Little a bit.

"No wan' Mione. Mione mean." Harry sobbed, overtired and in desperate need of a nap. 

"What did that Mione do to you, Harry?" George played along, grabbing a bottle of water that appeared next to his plate. 

"Said I need nap!" Harry sounded adorably outraged.

"That naughty girl. Maybe Mione needs a nap and not Harry." Fred had just sat down by them.

"Uh huh, Freddie!" Harry nodded several times, pleased they saw it his way. He noticed the bottle in George's hand and reached for it, latching on immediately once it was by his mouth. He drank vigorously, holding onto George's wrist as the red head held the bottle.

"Slow down, love. You'll get an icky belly drinking that fast." George pulled the bottle free and heard Harry whimper.

"Harry, they have lots of fruits." Hermione distracted the little, filling a bowl with the Little's favorite fruits. She helped George feed him and then looked amused as Fred took the Little off to change him.

"He does need a nap." George chuckled once Harry was far enough away that he couldn't hear them.

"Oh definitely. And it's either you or Fred that has to watch him. I have potions and all Littles are required to take at least one nap a day." Hermione hummed. "We need to work a schedule on who has him when. Because he's not allowed in Potions or Defense or in most of the greenhouses for herbology."

"True." George pulled out his Timetable and Fred's too. Hermione pulled out her own and they started comparing. "Well, I have a free period next. So Mondays I take him after lunch. You take him for the morning."

"We'll work on it tonight. I need to get going so I'm not late. Here's his bag." Hermione passed over the school bag for Harry as Fred had the diaper bag. She hurried off to get to the dungeons.

"Mione go to class?" Fred set Harry back into George's lap. The Little fussed a bit at being moved but was distracted with more of his favorite foods.

"Yep. We started the schedule for who has Harry." George rocked Harry gently against him once the Little finished eating.

"Take him to go lay down." Fred had a class. The twins weren't allowed to have too many free periods together anymore. The red head wandered off to class.

"Just you and me, Harrykins." George murmured, standing and walking off with the two bags shrunk in his pocket. He opted to go to their dorm rather than one of the designated nap rooms for Littles. He undressed Harry and himself, the Little entirely asleep already.

George set an alarm and laid down, Harry on his chest and let himself also fall asleep.


	18. Jewel

"Don't wanna." Draco was stubbornly refusing to take a nap during his designated nap time. "Am a big boy, Baise."

"You will lay down and sleep." Blaise laid Draco back down on the bed. He had taken Draco back to their apartments for a nap. The Little popped back up, scowling heavily. 

"No!" Draco shouted, crossing his arms. He yelped as he was flipped over Blaise's lap and had his bottom spanked. His lower lip trembled as he tried not to cry. He was a big boy and big boys didn't cry! His Big mind was influencing his Little mind.

"Yes, Dragon. You need to nap." Blaise lifted the Little to rest on his chest and rocked him. "I'll lay with you, okay? You won't be alone."

Draco gave into his tears and buried his face into Blaise's shoulder, Little mind firmly shoving his Big Mind back. He cried himself to sleep, clinging to his caregiver.

Blaise sighed in relief, pulling the blanket up on them. He tilted his head back and set an alarm before falling asleep.

Theo found them two hours later, Blaise's alarm having been dismissed by the older boy's magic. He crept in quietly and lifted Draco up, shushing the Little's sleepy whine. The Nott heir took him to their living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey there, Draco." Theo murmured softly, looking at the sleepy Little. Draco just cuddled into Theo and tried to fall back asleep.

"Nigh nigh, Teo." Draco mumbled, burying his face against him.

"You have classes, Draco." Theo gently bounced the Little. He laid Draco down and switched the magic pullup. He redressed Draco and got their bags. "We've got History now."

Draco looked mutinous, not wanting to sit through the most boring class ever. He sulked the whole way there, pulling the back of Theo's hair in retaliation for making him go.

Theo just sighed, mentally making a note to tell Blaise of the naughty behavior. He sat down, Draco in his lap and started reading the text book.

~With the twins~

"Well, Forge. I think we've got the schedule completed." Fred had a copy of his girlfriend's timetable along with Harry's and had filled a blank time table with who would have Harry when.

"Good." George copied the timetable and stuck a copy in a folder Hermione had given him to help his organizational skills. "Anyways. Are you really thinking about joining the Triwizard Tournament?"

"I was. But then I remembered that Harry still needs me. I couldn't help take care of him if I did." Fred pouted.

"But will you help me sneak across the age line?" George had the aging potion preparing.

"Of course! We're George and Fred!" Fred sounded outraged that his twin would even suggest that they would do something separately.

"That's right, brother. We are." George smiled at his twin. He impulsively hugged Fred tightly, having missed his brother earlier. He preferred when they had classes together. They had always been together for longer than he could remember and he literally shared a soul with his other half.

"Sorry for neglecting you a bit." Fred hugged back, holding his brother close. He felt the familiar warmth of his brother's magic wrapping around his own and sunk into the happy blissful state that came from it.


	19. Blondie

"I'm not Little right now. I am going for a walk. By MYSELF." Harry spoke very clearly and distinctly. He glared at Hermione, silently daring her to try and tell him no while he's Big. "And if you follow me, I'll get on my Firebolt and go flying in the Forbidden Forest."

Hermione clamped her mouth shut, looking peeved and wishing the twins were there. George had a way with Harry whether he was big or not.

Harry had forgotten the Map (Remus had hidden it) so they couldn't follow him and he left the apartments. He wandered for a bit, not paying attention to where he was going until he bumped into a wall. He frowned, fighting down the irrational urge to cry and looked around. 

The Little had managed to wander pretty far down into the dungeons and he didn't recognize anything around him. Harry frowned, turning to go back the way he came and ended up in a room with multiple exits. His heart started to race, anxiety rising up at the thought of being lost. His battle against his Little side was not going well and a plaintive cry welled up to echo in the stone room.

The small black haired boy just flopped to the ground and cried, Little side taking over. He was cold, lonely and terrified and absolutely lost.

~Elsewhere~

Snape's wards on the lower dungeons alerted him to them being crossed. He scowled, pushing back from his desk in his office and made his way through the lower dungeons easily. He had spent years exploring them and also casting spells to let him know if anyone was down there and was lost.

The potions master occasionally cast a spell to make sure he was on the right track to find the lost person. He might hate teaching but he was not going to let someone truly be lost. Snape wouldn't have even responded so quickly if the wards hadn't told him that it was a Little that was lost pretty deep.

He was many things but he wasn't willing to let a Little be lost. It reminded him way too much of Draco and he knew his heart would break if something happened to the Little Blond. 

As he got closer, he could hear the sounds of sobbing and the Little calling for their caregivers. Severus entered the room and just stopped, pinching the bridge of his rather large nose and inhaled deeply. Of course it would be Harry freaking Potter.

"Potter." Snape had to keep from growling. The sobs renewed harder and a small body hurdled at the dungeon bat. He braced himself as the tiny boy connected with his legs, attempting to not topple over. "What are you doing down here?"

"L-lost!" Harry sobbed, clinging to the robes of his savior. He didn't even register who had found him. 

"I see that." Snape snorted dryly. He attempted to detach the Little from his robes and almost lost his hearing from the unholy terrified shriek Harry produced. He winced, rubbing his ears and sighed. "If you will not walk next to me, then you must be carried."

Harry's arms shot up quickly, grasping onto the fabric over Severus' chest. The greasy haired man grumbled but picked him up, patting his back absently. He swiftly made his way through the halls in the dungeon and back out to near his office.

"We will go see Madam Pomfrey." Snape told the boy, summoning a blanket from his office as he could feel how chilled the Little was. He glared at everyone who stared at him, issuing detentions if they continued gawking.

"Ah. Professor Snape." Dumbledore had been talking to Madam Pomfrey. 

"Potter got lost in the dungeons." Snape attempted to put Harry down which of course caused another shriek. "Potter, you will cease your racket this instant. You must be checked over."

"Now, Severus! He's terrified." Madam Pomfrey scolded.

"I will go Floo his caregivers. I'm sure they must be panicking over what they are feeling from the bond." Dumbledore smiled and left to his office. He was met by several students who complained of the unfair detentions from Snape which were removed promptly.

Severus grumbled more but ceased attempting to remove Harry. He could feel an unpleasant wetness seeping from Harry and on to himself which caused a huge scowl to break out.

"Harry, can you lift your head please?" Madam Pomfrey spoke in a gentle tone, smiling when the boy did as asked. She wiped his face clean and got him to drink a Little friendly pepper-up potion. "Thank you for being brave."

"Harry!" Remus came through first, wolf instincts running high. He snatched the Little from Snape and started smelling him, searching any injuries that way. His usually green eyes glowed gold, Moony very nearly in control.

"You found him?" Sirius couldn't bring himself to spit his usual nastiness at Snape.

"No, Black." Snape snarked sarcastically. "One of Xeno Lovegood's creatures did."

"Thank you." Sirius spoke sincerely, seizing Snape in a hug before whirling to check on his hysterical Little.

Snape just made such a sour face and cast cleansing charms on his clothing. He couldn't believe that SIRIUS BLACK had hugged him.

"Moomy!" Harry was crying against Remus' neck, clinging tightly. "Daddy!"

"Daddy is here." Sirius soothed, hugging both of them close. He couldn't help but press kisses to the back of Harry's head. He had been frightened beyond belief when the bond between him and Harry had come alive with absolute terror and distress from the Little's side.

"I'll be going now." Snape left the room, highly uncomfortable. He found Granger, Weasley twins and Weasley youngest boy coming to the Infirmary. "And where were you that Mister Potter was unsupervised?"

"Shove off, Snape!" Ron snarled angrily, attempting to go around.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Harry was perfectly Big when he left. He wanted to be alone on a walk."

"You should have cast a tracking charm." Snape's temper was making a come back. "You better stay away from the Infirmary. Mister Lupin's other... Half will tear you apart." He also gave them several detentions and went to talk to McGonagall.

"You don't think?" Ron was even paler than normal.

"Werewolves are protective of their Cubs." George nodded. "We should stay away until we're invited over."

"But Harry." Hermione wanted to check on her friend.

"No, Mione. Snape was right... As much as it pains me to say that." Fred led them back to their quarters.

~Back with Harry~

Harry clung tightly to his Moomy and his Daddy, Big Harry locked away thoroughly. He had been so cold even after the Pepper-up potion until his Moomy had grabbed him. The werewolf's heat was unmatched along with the sense of safety in the tight hold.

"Mine." Moony snarled at no one in particular. 

"Yes, he's yours. That's your baby, Moony." Sirius soothed, knowing he was safe because he was Remus' mate. He let Moony hold their baby close. "Your poor baby was so scared but now he has you here."

Moony slowly settled, nosing at Harry's neck to scent him. He sighed and Remus took back over. "What happened?"

"Harry got lost in the dungeons." Sirius led Remus to one of the beds and sat down. He held the werewolf in his lap and looked at the Little who was slowly calming down. "Snape found him."

"Snape?" Remus blinked.

"Yeah... I may have hugged him." Sirius made a face which startled a laugh out of Remus.

"Oh I bet he loved that." Remus rocked Harry, pressing kisses to the side of his head. "Moomy has you. It's okay now. You're safe."

"S-sorry." Harry stuttered out, terrified his Moomy and Daddy would hate him.

"No, bambi. Shh. It's okay. Not your fault." Sirius soothed, kissing Harry's forehead and wiping his tears. "We aren't mad."

Harry relaxed, hiding his face in Remus' shoulder and taking in a deep breath of Remus' scent. His body went limp, calmed by his caregivers and the soothing feelings from their bonds.

"Love you so much, Cub." Remus continued rocking Harry. He hadn't even realized what happened when Moony took over. He had felt the distress and then Moony happened.

"Lub you." Harry whispered, kissing his cheek. 

Sirius helped Remus up and led him back to the headmaster's office. "We're taking him with us."

"Young Harry has classes tomorrow still." Professor Dumbledore frowned. "He should remain here to cement his routine."

"He's not going to be able to focus." Sirius' jaw clenched. "He needs to be with us." He threw the floo powder in and let Remus go through first.

"If you feel that is best." Dumbledore acted like he was doing a great favor for him.

Sirius stepped through to Grimmauld and saw Remus making Harry a bottle of water. Their poor Little was exhausted and mildly dehydrated.

"Let's go lay down." Sirius whispered and led the way to their bedroom. He knew it would be a long weekend after Harry getting lost. The nightmares would return with a vengeance.


	20. Queen

"I knew it was a mistake to send Harry there." Sirius was laying with his head against Remus' shoulder. "He was there for less than a week and he already had something happen."

"He needs his education, Sirius." Remus looked at his Little sleeping on his chest.

"Rem. He's gonna be too scared to go back." Sirius protested, petting Harry's hair. "We can teach him. Plus we have friends who have masteries in things we don't."

"Look at it this way. The Ministry is barely tolerating us being Harry's caregivers. It'll be shady if we pull him from Hogwarts. People will think we're hiding Harry away to hurt him." Remus spoke logically despite also wanting to keep their Little close.

"I know..." Sirius sounded petulant. 

"So we have to send him back." Remus smoothed a hand through his mate's hair. He kissed the top of Sirius' head. "I want to keep him here with us also but we have to send him back to school."

"I hate it. I want to keep him with us where he's safe." Sirius sighed and closed his eyes at the gentle touch.

"I know. I'm sorry." Remus truly wished he could let Harry stay with them. Especially with the Triwizard Tournament happening.

"Moomy? Daddy?" Harry had woken up.

"Hey there, Bambi." Sirius smiled softly, leaning over to kiss the Little's forehead. There was no doubt that Big Harry wouldn't be showing up for a few days.

"Hey, Cub." Remus shifted Harry to sit more upright in his lap. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty, Moomy." Harry turned his head to Remus' chest. 

"Go ahead, Honey. It's okay to do that." Remus hummed, watching Harry squirm into a more comfortable position. He didn't even startle when the Little latched on, just smoothed a hand through the unruly curls.

"Our boy." Sirius couldn't take his eyes off the black haired Little. He tugged the blanket up more to make sure Harry's small body was covered.

Remus just started humming softly. His mate and their Little were his entire world. He looked softly at Sirius and then back at the nursing Little. It had made him a bit pouty when he had realized that Lady Magic had chosen him to be the "female". His chest had been tender and swollen for awhile and it sent a huge jolt of relief through him when Harry nursed.

Sirius had taken great delight in Remus' newest sensitive spot. He also had ordered special creams for the werewolf to help the tenderness and future nipple dryness. He'd read up on what to expect as a caregiver. The Lord had never been so excited over anything in his life besides successfully finding his life partner in Remus.

Sirius' attention was caught by a small hand gripping some of his hair. He just smiled, lowering his head more to make it easier on the Little. "I love you, Harry."

Harry blushed. He still got shy when he was told he was loved. "Lub you, Daddy. Lub you, Moomy." He relatched on, hiding his face that way.

Sirius just grinned happily, carefully looking at Remus. The werewolf had a soft, loving expression on his scarred face. He was always very expressive and his forest green eyes practically radiated his love and affection.

Their little family was happy for the moment. All was well for now.


	21. The Romantics

Severus floo'ed back to Malfoy Manor, grumbling to himself. Dumbledore was insufferable and completely undermining his authority by removing those fairly given detentions. He went to Lucius' office and went in, staring at his submissive as the blond wrote a letter.

"Severus?" Lucius blinked, looking concerned. "Has something happened? Is Draco okay?"

"Draco is fine." Severus grunted out, horribly annoyed at the moment.

Lucius looked at his letter for a moment, put his quill away and capped his ink. He got down on his knees and shuffled over to kneel in front of Severus. He waited for Severus' next move.

Severus leaned down and started an absolutely filthy kiss with Lucius, dominating his submissive with just his mouth. He tangled one hand into the blond's silky hair and yanked his head back to expose his neck. He marked up the pale skin, reasserting his ownership of the blond.

~Two hours later~

Lucius had enjoyed every minute of Severus' frustrations being released. He loved helping the dark haired dominant relax in any way possible. The sub was currently curled against Severus' side, head over his heart. "What happened?"

"Potter got lost in the dungeons so I had to go locate him. I gave out several fair detentions to nosy busybody brats as I went to the Infirmary. Then Potter refused to let go and made such unnatural noises." Severus grumbled. "Then the old man called Lupin and Black. Lupin was practically feral! And Black hugged me! Hugged me, Lucius! It was horrible. I'll have nightmares." He was so overdramatic sometimes. But only around Lucius.

"The very nerve." Lucius was actually pouting and nuzzled his lover. He kissed Severus and clung tighter. He didn't like other people touching Severus. The potions master was HIS.

"Then the barmy bastard had the nerve to remove my fairly given detentions! He's undermining my authority. And Potter's blasted friends had the nerve to accost me in the hall." Severus growled. His magic sought out Lucius', shivering at the familiar comforting chill that matched his own. Lily's magic had felt like fire on the rare occasions they had let their magic meet. 

"How awful." Lucius welcomed Severus into every part of his being. "I'm sorry, love. You'll have to give them detentions for other things. How is Draco?"

"A sassy little brat. But Blaise and Theo have him well in hand already." Severus rumbled quietly. "Blaise is doing very much the same as I would, maybe a bit more gently but still. Theo is closer to you in his dealing with Draco's naughtiness."

"Well at least it's consistent with what we were doing." Lucius smiled, glad his baby was being taken care of.

"Yes, yes it is. I do miss having Draco in my classes though." Severus sighed. "It's not the same." His son had a way with potions.

"You can still do potions with him when he's big, Love." Lucius hummed, kissing the dour man. He yawned after, tired out. He was warm and safe, submissive side having been satisfied and his body was ready for a long nap.

"Sleep, Luc. I'll still be here when you wake." Severus soothed, shifting Lucius to lay on his chest. It was their favorite sleeping position. He watched his blond fall asleep and then let himself doze off for a bit.


	22. AC/DC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Bellybutton is host to approximately 67 different bacterias

Sirius jolted awake, already automatically shushing the Little who had been sleeping on him. "Shh shh. Daddy has you."

Remus had barely kept Moony in check. "Harry, cub. Shh. It's okay. Daddy and Moomy are here."

Harry just sobbed, clinging to Sirius. He pressed his face into his Caregiver's chest and then shrieked when he was handed to Remus.

"C'mere, Cub." Remus had his shirt off and brought Harry to one side of his chest. He hummed softly, watching his Little latch on. He was very relieved when Harry stopped sobbing to nurse instead. His poor nerves were shot as it was.

"This is our weekend." Sirius leaned against Remus' shoulder and held Harry's hand. He didn't mind though, glad to be able to take care of his godson.

"Poor Cub." Remus sighed softly. "I want to know why he was left alone long enough to get lost though..."

"Me too..." Sirius was very angry at that. Harry shouldn't have been alone. 

"We'll deal with it on Monday." Remus soothed, knowing Sirius did have the famous Black temper.

"Poor Pup." Sirius watched Harry nursing from Remus.

The Little's eyes were locked with Remus' forest green ones, one hand gripping his Daddy's hand. Harry felt much safer with them than he did at Hogwarts. He didn't want to leave them ever again.

"We're here, Harry." Sirius soothed, looking at their Little. "We won't let go, Sweetheart."

Harry lost any remaining tension and melted against his Moomy. He closed his eyes now, content. The sweet milk, warm skin and comforting scent filled him with a sense of safety and more importantly Home.

Remus smiled down at the Little, humming softly and leaning into Sirius. "Wish you could feel what I feel when he nurses. S'like there's nothing but me and him, a single point in time and like nothing bad is happening outside."

"I'm glad it's you who has that. You need it, sweetheart." Sirius' voice dripped with love for his new family. He wasn't usually so overly sentimental but he was happier than he had been for 13 years. He had a sense of purpose now. 

"I love you, Sirius." Remus kissed his mate gently. He was careful not to jostle Harry who was sleeping again in his arms.

"Love you too, Remus." Sirius smiled softly. "Always have, always will. Been yours since the day we met."

Remus blushed faintly, remembering his awful stuttering and fidgeting when he had met Sirius. He had had to fight Moony for control to make sure they didn't expose themselves in more ways than one.

"Although I thought it was unbearably cute when you would blush and stutter. Only ever did that for me." Sirius hummed softly. "Puberty was fun though." He grinned wickedly.

"Nooooo it wasn't. I jumped you on more than one occasion." Remus whined softly. He was red enough to give a Weasley's hair color a run for its money.

"I didn't mind. Liked that you wanted me that much." Sirius is so very stubborn. "Loved taking care of you in any way you needed."

"This is definitely how I knew you were a caregiver even before the classifications." Remus snickered. "Mother henned us all to death."

"Some more than others." Sirius joked morbidly. He was so happy that Peter had gotten what he deserved.

"That was so badly." Remus groaned softly, making sure Harry was still asleep. He attempted to unlatch Harry from his chest but the Little squirmed and whined before starting to suckle again. The werewolf stroked Harry's hair gently, humming softly to soothe him back into a deep sleep.

"Careful, Rem. Poor pup needs his sleep." Sirius really was a motherhen. He loved taking care of His important people. It made him feel so good inside, like he was the opposite of his biological relatives. They may share blood but they were not his family. Remus and Harry were his family.


	23. The Beatles

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood. Where's your pet Weasel?" Pansy's nasally voice came from an alcove in the hall and the Pug faced Slytherin stepped out. "Did the blood traitors finally realize how trashy and disgusting you are? How filthy your nasty blood is?"

Hermione continued walking, internally seething. She would not give the reaction that Pansy wanted though.

"Hey! I was talking to you, you mudblood bitch!" Pansy cast a leg locker curse towards the Muggleborn witch. "You listen when your betters are talking!"

"I see no one here that is better than me. I see a blood supremacist." Hermione's voice was cold as she performed the counter curse on herself. "I have to go meet up with my boyfriend and my friends. Two things you don't have. Friends or a lover."

"How dare you!" Pansy sent a nasty cutting curse towards Hermione that was deflected by Luna who had come to find Hermione. "Stay out of this, Looney!"

"Don't talk to Luna like that, you pugnosed brat!" Hermione wasn't even sorry as she sent a boil hex and took Luna's arm. "Come on, Luna. Let's go find the others."

Luna's airy expression never left her face as she walked with Hermione. The two had been getting along better since Luna had been over at the Weasleys a bit for the summer when her father had gone somewhere he couldn't take her. Hermione was Luna's only female friend since Ginny died.

"What's happened, Hermione?" Fred knew instantly something was wrong just by looking at his girlfriend's tight expression.

"Just an encounter with Pugface Parkinson." Hermione was tense, hair standing out like she had stuck her finger in an electrical socket from her magic crackling over her entire being.

"What did she say?" Fred's eyes narrowed, losing his usually cheerful look.

"She called Hermione a mudblood." Luna spoke, sitting next to Neville. Her own magic was unsettled, her usual tranquility ruffled.

"She what!" Fred stood up abruptly, nearly tipping the bench over.

"Fred, no!" George practically lunged over the table to grab his twin who looked like he would murder someone. "Calm down! Hermione needs to settle her magic and you need to help her!" He did not want to see what Snape would do if one of his precious snakelings was beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Mister Weasleys, is there a problem?" Professor McGonagall approached, automatically pressing her own magic to soothe her cubs magic. She was in loca parentis (in the place of a parent) of her students and it was up to her to assist with any uncontrolled magic for her lions.

"Parkinson called Mione a mudblood." Neville answered when no one else spoke.

"I see." Minerva could understand the rage on Fred's face and Hermione's anger. "Mister Weasleys and Miss Granger, go to your quarters to finish lunch and calm yourselves. I'll be along shortly to get the story." She marched over to the staff table for a bit.

Hermione and their group went to their apartments, a proverbial feast set out on the coffee table for them to finish eating. 

George set up some things he and Fred test spells on and watched as Hermione blew them up with overpowered spells. He was impressed, knowing Hermione was very powerful.

"Miss Granger, please explain what happened." Professor McGonagall had come in.

"I was walking to lunch and Parkinson called me a mudblood and asked me if the bloodtraitors had realized how filthy my blood was." Hermione was gripping Fred's hand tightly, chest heaving. "She got mad when I didn't answer and cast the leg locker curse. She said I should listen when my _betters_ were talking to me... I told her I didn't see anyone better than me, that I saw a blood supremacist.... And that I had to get to my boyfriend and friends and that Pansy had neither of those."

"Pansy tried to attack Hermione but I stepped in. Hermione defended me when Pansy called me Looney." Luna added. 

"I see... Please finish lunch and come to my office... Professor Snape, Miss Parkinson, myself and you three will be having a discussion." Professor McGonagall was so angry and she left. Severus really let his Snakes run too wild and she was not going to allow it any longer.


End file.
